Happy Birthday Mrs Grey
by AngelFace24
Summary: A little about Ana celebrating her 29th birthday Fluff piece


_Ana's P.O.V_

I step out of the car with my bag in hand and my heels in the other. After my long haul at work, taking off my shoes and walking on my driveway is a sense of relief. My birthday has been anything but eventful this year. Twenty-nine is one year away from the big 3-0. I woke up and had morning sex with my gorgeous husband, I went to the office and was surprised by a cake by my co-workers, my husband came down from his office to visit me for lunch and an afternoon fuck with my humping him in the back of the car. It's almost eight and my kids are most likely asleep and my husband is getting ready for bed. I guess I'll be lighting a candle on a cupcake tonight. I grab my keys and open the door to my home and I'm startled by loud little voices.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!" I open my eyes and look to see my six year-old son Teddy and two year-old daughter Phoebe in Christian's arms, standing under a colorful banner they obviously made. The banner above them has pink flowers painted on them and my name painted in yellow. They each sign their names at the bottom of them. I look around and see dozens of white roses set around the foyer of the house. This is the sweetest thing I never expected. I wasn't expecting anything since my birthday was during the week but this is so beautiful.

"Happy Birthday Anastasia" He walks up and kisses me on the lips. I'm ready for my kids to latch onto me so I drop my shoes and bag in the chair off to the side. I hold my arms out and both of my kids hug me and latch to me, wrapping their legs around my body.

"Thank you so much. I thought you guys would be in bed."

"We wouldn't forget about your birthday. I know you had a long day at work so we wanted to do a pajama birthday party."

"Do you have cake?" I ask wondering if he got the usual cake we get for each other.

"I got you a french vanilla cake fro buttercream frosting from Publix."

"How long have they been running around?"

"Since they got home. They wanted to take a nap so they could stay up to see you."

"Mommy can we have the cookies now?"

"You have cookies?" I say.

"Daddy showed us how to use the oven." Phoebe says as she points to her father.

"They made them for you."

"Let's get this party started then."

I hand off my kids to Christian so I could go upstairs and change out of my clothes. I change into my pink silk camisole and matching pants. I come down stairs and into the kitchen where my family is waiting me. They sing happy birthday to me and blow out the twenty-nine number candles. We eat the buttercream cake and homemade cookies with M&M's. We all drink it with a glass of milk and talk about our day. Teddy gave me a sculpted mini vase he made in his art class. Phoebe gave me a necklace she made at school. It was pink and purple beads with a plastic pink heart in the middle. Christian gifted me with a beautiful Louis Vutton Bag with matching clutch. The kids eventually fell asleep and we sneak upstairs to put them to bed. I carry Teddy while Christian carries Phoebe and tuck them in their seaperate rooms. We both slip out of their rooms and into the hallway.

"Did you have a good birthday"

"I did. Thank you for putting that together with the kids."

"Your welcome. So are you ready for your last present?" He says wrapping his arms around my waist. I can feel his groin pressed against mine, the firm pressing has my core starting to war up but I had to give him the news.

"You know this is probably my favorite birthday."

"Really? What made it so special from the rest?"

"Because of this." I pull a small item out of the pocket of my pants and put it in his hand and close it. He chuckles at my secrecy and opens his palm to see my surprise. He looks back at me and all I can do is smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Surprise." I raise my hands up in joy and he immediately picks me up and spins me around. I took the test almost a week ago and got confirmation from Doctor Greene yesterday.

"How long?"

"I'm almost seven weeks along."

"That's amazing."

"You're really happy?"

"We're having another baby. I couldn't be happier." He kisses me so hard on the lips and I kiss him back. I hold his face in my hands and he kisses thepalms of my hand.

"So what is my last present you were telling me about."

"Open the door." I turn around and open the door to our bedroom. The room in scattered with red rose petals and white candles. There's chocolate strawberries and a bucket of champagne with two glasses next to it. The smell of lavender and vanilla flow through the room, making me feel so relaxed. I feel Christian's arms wrapped around me and I fall back onto his chest.

"You and me are going to take a hot bath while we drink champagne, then give you a nice massage with lavender oil, and then you and I are going to make love until we need a oxygen tank." He whispers this all in my ear and I'm swooning.

"Christian, this is so romantic." I turn my head and kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you Mrs. Grey. Now let's give you your present now." He lifts me in his arms and carried me bridal style.

"Happy Birthday to me." I giggle as he walks us into our bedroom and closed the door with his foot.


End file.
